


Keep your head on your furry shoulders.

by Letha



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Halloween, Hedgehog John, I don't even know guys, M/M, Nonsense, Otter Sherlock, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letha/pseuds/Letha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John tries his best to hide his smirk. Had Sherlock not been in an otter costume, he would have looked frighteningly annoyed. Now, however, it is all John can do not to burst out laughing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your head on your furry shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during two Word Wars at #antidiogenes. Thanks for the support and the loveliness, guys! ^_^ You all rock! ♥
> 
> ETA - Retro-betaed by the amazing [honeybee221b](http://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee221b/pseuds/honeybee221b)! Much much love and cuddles to you, darling!

John stares at Sherlock, who is standing before him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyebrows are furrowed, his eyes severe.

“I dislike this, John.”

John tries his best to hide his smirk. Had Sherlock not been in an otter costume, he would have looked frighteningly annoyed. Now, however, it is all John can do not to burst out laughing. They are both covered from head to toe by one-piece furry suits that cover their hands and toes as well. Matching otter and hedgehog heads await on a nearby chair.

“I resent your choice of my disguise,” Sherlock states. John's smile widens.

“It was the last costume they had, Sherlock,” he repeats for what seems to be the ten thousandth time in the evening. “It was either otter for you, hedgehog for me, or Mario for me and Luigi for you. And that last choice would have been incestuous. It was not acceptable.”

“And cross-species mating would be perfectly acceptable then?” the detective retorts with an underlying enormous amount of sarcasm. “Who are Mario and Luigi, anyway?”

John stares at Sherlock in astonished amusement. Would a day come when he wouldn't be surprised by Sherlock's brilliant, yet ignorant, brain? Probably not.

“Never mind. Now come on, or we’ll be late.”

“I am not attending the party like this. I look positively ridiculous.” Sherlock holds his floor, stubborn enough not to move and not afraid to make a scene if that would get them to stay inside the safety of 221B Baker Street.

John shakes his head. “It is your fault, really. If you hadn't decided that you were coming to the Met's Halloween party at the very last minute, then maybe I would have gotten more presentable costumes for both of us!”

For a moment, John longs for the Batman costume he had rented and returned in favour of one that would be in harmony with Sherlock's. The otter suit was the last one in Sherlock's size–he couldn't let his partner suffer unaccompanied.

John spins around to look for his hedgehog head and his spikes send a cup of tea flying across the room. Cursing under his breath, he makes a mental note to be more careful now that he has a set of spikes of human proportions attached to his back. He gathers the now empty glass, thankful it landed on the couch yet dreading the moment Mrs Hudson notices the new stain on its cushions, and places it back on the table before finally gathering his costume's head in his hands. He tucks it under his arm.

In the meantime, Sherlock's foul mood seems to lighten considerably as he watches John trying to carry himself around. John is sure the ghost of a smile crossed Sherlock's face before he put the I-am-still-annoyed mask back on.

“Okay, do what you please. I'm going anyway,” John announces and starts towards the door.

Sherlock stares at him with wide eyes. “What do you mean you are going?”

“I won't let your self-consciousness ruin my night. Plus, I already paid for the costumes' rent. Therefore, I am going to make the best out of it.” His hand reaches for the handle.

A grunt. “Wait.”

John pauses his motions, a small smirk beginning to spread over his face. Sherlock sighs in frustration and gets hold of his own head. “I'm coming.”

He strides to the door, which John opens quickly to let him out. In the threshold, Sherlock stops and spins around. He looks down at John's amused face, right into his blue eyes. Their faces are separated by mere inches, a situation which Sherlock seizes: he lowers his head, his breath washing over John's face. Their lips meet for a moment, and then they pull apart again. John feels dizzy, and by the dazed look on Sherlock’s face, he’s not the only one, even though the kiss was only a few seconds long.

“I'm doing this for you,” Sherlock half explains, half confesses.

John grins and nods once. “I know.”

“You are dangerous in that suit, John.” Sherlock half smiles. It makes John chuckle.

“I know.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired in Roane's lovely [fic](661834/chapters/1238769) from yesterday. If you haven't read it, go do so NOW! ^_^ Let's say this could be some sort of merciful revenge from John? Maybe? Hehehe


End file.
